poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy.Computer
es:Poppy.Computer "Poppy.Computer" is the debut studio album by Poppy. Background and Conception On May 6th, 2017, Poppy tweeted "Album one is done", confirming that the first album was finished. In the same tweet, Poppy also confirmed that there would be a tour to promote the album and that she knew when the album would be released. When asked by a fan if she could release the album herself, she stated that "There's too much fun to be had from now to then." After being interviewed for an article with Wired, the website accidentally leaked the release date of Poppy's album as October 6th, 2017, which was also the 6-year anniversary of the creation of Poppy's YouTube channel. All songs were written and originally played on an acoustic guitar. They were later recorded in a studio and ended up on the album. On September 8th, 2017, Poppy officially announced her debut album in the video "Poppy.Computer". It was released on October 6th, 2017. In 2018, Poppy released an EP to go along with the album, "Poppy.Remixes", which features remixes of "Interweb" and "Moshi Moshi". Tracklist Singles "I'm Poppy" was released to digital retailers through I'm Poppy Records on February 14th, 2017, and served as the first single to the album. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Titanic Sinclair and Ryosuke Sakai. "Computer Boy" was released to digital retailers through Mad Decent Records on May 19th, 2017, and served as the album's second single. Poppy co-wrote the song with Chris Greatti, and it was produced by Ryosuke Sakai. "Let's Make A Video" was released to digital retailers through Mad Decent Records on June 22nd, 2017, and served as the album's third single. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Masanori Takumi, Titanic Sinclair, and Ryosuke Sakai. "Interweb" was released to digital retailers through Mad Decent Records on July 17th, 2017, and serves as the album's fourth single. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Titanic Sinclair and Simon Wilcox. "My Style" was released to digital retailers through Mad Decent Records on September 1st, 2017, and serves as the album's fifth and final single. Poppy co-wrote and produced this song with Titanic Sinclair and Simon Wilcox. Poppy.Computer Tour Poppy first announced plans to tour on the Twitter in July 2017. On July 14th, 2017, announced the tour with ticket pre-sales beginning on July 19th, 2017 and tickets going on general sale on July 22nd 2017. Trivia * When "Poppy.Computer" is typed in a web browser's search bar, it redirects one to the Poppy.Church box office to buy tickets for the Am I A Girl? Tour. ** A similar website titled "ComputerBoy.Computer" was created by Poppy and Super Deluxe. It has since been taken down. * There are physical copies of the album sold on the official Mad Decent website. Buying the physical CD grants the buyer immediate access to a digital download of the album. ** There is also a pink vinyl copy of the album sold at Urban Outfitters. *It was believed by fans that "Bleach Blonde Baby" would be the fifth single; however, this was later proven wrong. ** This is because "Bleach Blonde Baby" got a music video, which took a long time to film and edit. * Poppy stated in an interview that some of her favorite songs from this album are "Bleach Blonde Baby", "Software Upgrade", and "I'm Poppy".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fluDKTRpYA * The outfit that Poppy wears on the cover of the album is the same one worn in her video "Fame Is Important". * A link "impoppy.com/nowwhat" was advertised on the inside of the CD casing behind the CD, however the link just redirects one to ImPoppy.com. The link's details and planned intentions are currently unknown. * The song "Rocket Science" was intended to be on "Poppy.Computer", but was later scrapped. * The song "Good To Me" was originally written for "Poppy.Computer", but was later recorded for "Am I A Girl?". Gallery Poppy.ComputerVinyl|Poppy.Computer Vinyl Poppy.ComputerCD|Poppy.Computer CD UrbanPoppy.ComputerVinyl|Urban Outfitters exclusive pink vinyl. References Category:Poppy.Computer Category:Albums Category:2017 Category:Discography